01 Lipca 2010
06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Fantaghiro - W imię pokoju na świecie odc.20 (The Weapons of Peace) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 09:15 Legenda Nezha - Dziwni partnerzy, odc. 24 (Strange Partners, ep. 24); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 09:40 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 187 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:30 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - odc. 1 (How To Be Gardener (I seria)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. Bronisław Komorowski, 2. Jarosław Kaczyński txt - str.777 13:05 Kabaretowa Jedynka 13:25 Don Matteo IV - Więzienna przeszłość, odc. 8 (Don Matteo IV, Mio padre e stato in carcere); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 14:30 Plebania - odc. 1477; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:20 Klan - odc. 1819 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 15:50 Klan - odc. 1820 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5058 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5058); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:45 Flesz wyborczy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5059 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5059); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 18:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 8/21 - Otwarcie Trasy, czyli czas wolny - txt - str.777; serial TVP 18:55 Przebojowa noc 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Dostosowanie, odc. 35 (odc. 9, seria II) (Fitting in); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 9 - Odwyk i antykoncepcja - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera 22:10 Polskie sprawy; program publicystyczny 22:35 Detoks - odc. 10 (The Cleaner - ep. Rebecca); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:25 Warto rozmawiać - Fiat Panda wyjeżdża do Włoch ? 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Opiekunka (Sitter, The (RHI)); thriller kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka 02:45 Notacje - Gen. Stefan Bałuk. "Cichociemni"; cykl dokumentalny 03:00 Zakończenie dnia 05:45 Fitness club - odc. 11/26; serial TVP 06:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.3; serial dokumentalny TVP 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom: Dwa światy - odc 6/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 07:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. Jarosław Kaczyński, 2. Bronisław Komorowski 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 15; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Beata Ścibakówna 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1731; teleturniej 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:05 Ja, maluch - odc. 3 (Little me - ep. 3); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 13:10 Noce i dnie - odc. 12/12 - A potem nastąpi noc - txt - str.777; serial TVP 14:15 Dom - odc. 5/25 - Ponad 200 czwartków - txt - str.777; serial TVP 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 715; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 38; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 398 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Dublerzy - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 22:10 Dr House - odc. 95, s. V (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 9 - Last Resort); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:10 Tancerze - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP 00:05 Rachunek sumienia (Reckoning, The); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Hiszpania (2003) 02:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Everyday English 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Everyday English 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:13 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Teleskop 16:55 Telezakupy 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Z archiwum Telewizji Poznań 18:00 Receptory klasztorne 18:15 Tajemnice Poznania 18:30 Teleskop 18:50 Wieczór z bajkami 19:00 Lato z kabaretem 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:39 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sport - Wielkopolska 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:49 Kiniarze z Kalkuty (Kiniarze z Kalkuty); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 01:56 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:43 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:06 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:49 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:07 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:43 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:26 Szerokie tory left|thumb|79x79px 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Strażnik Teksasu (156) - serial sensacyjny 08.55 Słodkie zmartwienia (9) - serial komediowy 09.25 90210 (9) - serial obyczajowy 10.20 Ostry dyżur (53) - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Daleko od noszy 2 (4) - serial komediowy 11.45 Rodzina zastępcza (147, 148) - serial komediowy 12.55 Mamuśki (9) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (9) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (31) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (149, 150) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (147) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (16) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (32) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (59) - serial komediowy 20.00 W rytmie hip-hopu - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 22.20 Wallander: Afrykanin - film kryminalny, Szwecja 2005 00.20 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.20 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|79x79px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (4) - serial animowany 08.25 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? (4) - serial animowany 08.50 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.45 Republika małolatów (4) - reality show 10.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.45 Mango - telezakupy 12.45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (12) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Odnaleźć siebie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991 23.00 Gdzie pachną stokrotki (8) - serial komediowy 23.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 00.15 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 01.20 Telesklep 01.45 Tajemnice Smallville (12) - serial SF 02.40 Gdzie pachną stokrotki (8) - serial komediowy 03.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Trochę kultury 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Galeria 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:13 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Zbliżenia - flesz 16:50 Trochę kultury 17:00 Prosto z lasu 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Zbliżenia, pogoda 18:00 120 lat razem... 18:30 Co zostało z Kopernika 18:45 Studio lato - Żnin 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:39 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Zbliżenia, przegląd prasy, sport 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:49 Kiniarze z Kalkuty (Kiniarze z Kalkuty); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 01:56 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:43 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:06 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:49 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:07 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:43 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:26 Szerokie tory left|thumb|79x79px 4:55 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 52, telenowela, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 139, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Zamiana Żon - Szmatłochowie/Matuszczykowie - odc. 6, Polska 2007 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 54, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 113, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:25 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 33, Hiszpania 2003 16:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 140, Meksyk 2004 17:55 Zamiana Żon - Wilnerowie/Rychterowie - odc. 7, Polska 2007 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 55, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 110 21:00 Droga śmierci - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1994 22:55 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - odc. 16, program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2007 23:55 Koszmary wojny - film sensacyjny, USA 2006 2:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 3:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:50 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 5:15 112 - na każde wezwanie Odcinek: 90 5:45 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 684 6:15 Mamy cię! 7:35 Życie na fali Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 3 8:30 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 53 Sezon: 3 9:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 10:25 Telezakupy 12:15 Apetyt na kasę 13:15 Prawo pożądania Odcinek: 108 14:15 Mamy cię! 15:35 Niania Odcinek: 81 Sezon: 6 16:05 Życie na fali Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 3 17:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 18:05 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 54 Sezon: 3 19:05 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 9 19:35 Niania Odcinek: 82 Sezon: 6 20:05 Nazajutrz 22:10 Wyrok Odcinek: 9 23:05 Shootfigher: Na śmierć i życie 1:05 Arkana magii 3:10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - odc. 2 - Marchewkowe pola; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Maszyna zmian - Sobowtór; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 19 - Blokoturystyka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:40 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Limo "Na Dzielni" (6); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Smaki polskie - Dwukolorowy pieczony indyk; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 690; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 13:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. Bronisław Komorowski, 2. Jarosław Kaczyński; STEREO 13:40 KFPP Opole - '92 - T. Love; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Benefis - Romualda Lipko (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Seksualność w Kościele; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1046* - Ucieczka Angeliki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1467; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Maryla Rodowicz i jej gitarzyści; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 37; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 38; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Kto zawinił; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Duże dzieci - (19); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. Jarosław Kaczyński, 2. Bronisław Komorowski; STEREO 22:20 Szansa na Sukces - Brathanki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Polska z bocznej drogi - Odlot z miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Warto rozmawiać - Fiat Panda wyjeżdża do Włoch ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:15 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 19 - Blokoturystyka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Kto zawinił; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Jest jak jest - odc. 3/19* - Pierwszy krok na wolnym rynku; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Warto rozmawiać - Fiat Panda wyjeżdża do Włoch ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 4/7* - Statek nadziei; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. Bronisław Komorowski, 2. Jarosław Kaczyński; STEREO 04:20 Zabij mnie, glino; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Piotr Machalica, Anna Romantowska, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Tomasz Lengren, Maria Pakulinis, Piotr Fronczewski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Barbasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:15 Opole 2009 na bis /10/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 10; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Moje siostry Odcinek: 73 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Moje trzy siostry Odcinek: 74 13:00 Pod przykrywką Odcienk: 2 14:00 Mroczny rycerz Odcinek: 4 15:05 Na ratunek Jessice 17:05 Czynnik PSI Odcinek: 66 Sezon: 3 18:00 Rozbitkowie Odcinek: 4 19:05 Pod przykrywką Odcinek: 3 20:00 Otchłań 22:05 Na tropie zbrodni Odcinek: 12 23:05 Lub czasopisma 23:15 Komandosi Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 4 0:25 Zdrada i pożądanie 1:55 Nocny patrol left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Miłość, to boli 7:35 Nadbagaż 9:15 Próba ogniowa 11:15 Wyzwania zakupoholiczki 13:00 Jestem na tak 14:45 Zupełnie jak miłość 16:30 Siedem dusz 18:35 Wielki stary dom 20:10 Zakochana złośnica 21:50 Tajne przez poufne 23:25 Historia Dreweya Coxa 1:00 Krwawe walentynki 2:45 Mistrz 4:25 Cierń left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 6:25 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 6:50 W. 9:00 Kochankowie 9:55 Melodia życia 11:45 Amerykańska dziewczynka 13:15 Różowe lata siemdziesiąte Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 13:40 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 4 14:05 Małolaty na obozie 15:35 Pan domu 17:10 Moja dziewczyna wychodzi na mąż 18:55 Mały Zizou 20:40 Dwa światy 22:00 Jak to się robi w Ameryce Odcinek: 6 22:25 Gra dla dwojga 23:55 Spartakus: Wojna potępionych Odcinek: 2 0:50 Straceni chłopcy II 2:25 Niepokorni 4:00 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 78 4:30 Dwa światy 5:25 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 79 left|thumb|79x79px 6:30 Bia Odcinek: 58 6:50 Basebalista Odcinek: 24 7:15 Prawo do narodzin Odcinek: 129 7:45 Top shop 19:00 Czarna perła Odcinek: 119 19:50 Strumień namiętności Odcinek: 29 20:45 Gorąca czekolada 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Porno TV 23:20 Mocna ekstaza 23:30 Sex TV 23:40 Porno TV 23:50 Zaniedbywane 0:10 Porno TV 0:20 Reflex 0:30 Sex TV 0:45 Porno TV 1:00 Seks show 1:15 Pornoteka 1:20 Zaniedbywane 1:25 Kraina rozkoszy 1:50 Seks show 2:00 Kraina rozkoszy 4:30 Flirt na żywwo 4:45 Igraszki 5:00 Nocne figle left|thumb|79x79px 5:10 Kliper Disco - program muzyczny, Polska 2009 5:40 WP.tv - program rozrywkowy 6:00 Discostacja - program muzyczny 6:30 PittBulek - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 6:50 WP.tv - program rozrywkowy 7:00 Discostacja - program muzyczny 7:45 Pogoda - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 7:50 PittBulek - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 8:00 Telesprzedaż - magazyn 9:00 Kliper Disco - program muzyczny, Polska 2009 9:05 PittBulek - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 9:10 Kliper Disco - program muzyczny, Polska 2009 9:15 WP.TV - celebryci - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 9:20 Komedioteka - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 9:25 World Fashion - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 9:30 Ezo TV - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 15:00 Telesprzedaż - magazyn 14:55 iTV poleca - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 16:05 World Fashion - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 16:25 Makijaż gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 16:40 Komedioteka - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 16:50 PittBulek - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 16:55 Star News - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 17:00 Discostacja - program muzyczny 17:45 Short Cut - program muzyczny, Polska 2010 18:00 PittBulek - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:05 Star News - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:10 Ale Party! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 18:15 Makijkaż gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 18:25 iTV poleca - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:35 Michael Jachson - Życie, muzyka ismutek - program muzyczny, Polska 2009 19:00 Star News - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 19:05 PittBulek - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 19:10 Komedioteka - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 19:15 Makijaż gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 19:20 Top serial - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 19:30 Komedioteka - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 19:35 PittBulek - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 19:40 Star News - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 19:50 World Fashion - program rozrykowy, Polska 2010 20:00 Ezo TV - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 23:00 World Fashion - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 23:05 Pasmo nocne - program erotyczny left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Na osi 6:30 Pojechany łikend Odcinek: 2 7:00 Gadżet Odcinek: 4 7:30 Jazda polska 8:00 Wypadek - przypadek Sezon: 4 8:30 Moto-On Sezon: 4 9:00 Operacja tuning Sezon: 7 9:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby Odcinek: 5 10:00 Polak potrafi Sezon: 5 10:30 Uwaga! Pirat 11:00 Automaniak Sezon: 4 11:30 Do celu Sezon: 4 12:00 Telezakupy 12:15 Zakup kontrolowany Sezon: 4 12:15 Zakup kontrolowany Sezon: 9 13:20 Legendy PRL Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 6 14:00 Ice Road Truckers Odcinek: 10 15:00 Na osi 15:30 Operacja tuning Sezon: 7 16:00 Motory 16:30 Strzał adrenaliny 17:30 Pojechany łikend Sezon: 2 18:00 Raport Turbo 18:13 Pogoda dla kierowców 18:15 Polak potrafi Sezon: 5 18:45 Królowie Driftu 19:00 Gadżet Sezon: 4 19:30 Raport Turbo 19:43 Pogoda dla kierowców 19:45 Automaniak Sezon: 4 20:15 Legendy PRL Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 6 20:45 Raport Turbo 20:58 Pogoda dla kierowców 21:00 Auto-Sport Sezon: 4 21:15 Uwaga! Pirat Sezon: 4 22:00 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby Sezon: 5 22:30 Raport Turbo 22:45 Pogoda dla kierowców 22:50 Jazda polska 23:20 Do celu 23:50 Telezakupy erotyczne 0:15 Turbo erotyk 0:35 Telezakupy erotyczne 0:55 Turbo erotyk 1:15 Telezakupy erotyczne 1:35 Turbo erotyk 2:00 Telezakupy erotyczne 2:25 Turbo erotyk 2:50 Telezakupy erotyczne 3:15 Turbo erotyk 3:40 Moto-On 4:10 Automaniak Sezon: 4 4:35 Wypadek - przypadek Sezon: 4 left|thumb|79x79px 8:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 8:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 8:35 Gość wieczoru WTK 8:45 Serwis sportowy 8:55 Serwis komunikacyjny 9:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 9:25 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 9:42 Z życia Uniwerstytetu 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 10:35 Gość wieczoru WTK 10:40 Sewis sportowy 10:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 11:00 Arcydzieła, arcymyśli 12:05 Serwis sportowy 12:15 TeleGniezno 12:35 TeleKonin 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:05 Retransmisja sportowa 13:55 Retransmisja sportowa 14:45 Sportowe archiwum WTK 15:19 Pogoda wakacyjna 15:25 Qulturalny Poznań 15:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 15:45 Masz prawo 15:50 Pogoda 16:00 Qulturalny Poznań 16:08 Pogoda wakacyjna 16:15 Serwis komunikacyjny 16:25 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 16:45 Z życia Uniwerstytetu 17:05 Pogoda 17:10 Pogoda wakacyjna 17:15 Qulturalny Poznań 17:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:30 Europejska stolica kultury 17:40 Qulturalny Poznań 17:45 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:50 Pogoda wakacyjna 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:15 Gość wieczoru WTK 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:35 Pogoda wakacyjna 18:45 Serwis komunikacyjny 18:50 Qulturalny Poznań 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:15 Spacerkiem przez Poznań 19:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:35 Europejska stolica kultury 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:15 Europejska stolica kultury 20:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:35 Europejska stolica kultury 20:55 Pogoda 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:20 Pogoda 21:25 Pogoda wakacyjna 21:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 21:40 Serwis sportowy 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:15 Europejska stolica kultury 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:35 Europejska stolica kultury 22:55 Pogoda 23:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:20 Pogoda 23:25 Pogoda wakacyjna 23:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 23:40 Serwis sportowy 23:55 Pogoda 0:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 0:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:35 Gość wieczoru WTK 0:45 Serwis komunikacyjny 0:50 Pogoda - zimowy serwis specjalny 0:55 Pogoda 1:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:15 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 1:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:35 Z życia Uniwerstytetu 1:50 Europejska stolica kultury 1:55 Pogoda 2:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 2:23 Serwis komunikacyjny 2:30 Pogoda wakacyjna left|thumb|79x79px 5.45 Kopiela na plaży film krótkometrażowy Polska 6.25 Siedem stron świata Bomba odc 2/7 Polska 1974 7.00 Bajki Zaczarowany ołówek Podwodny skarb odc 27 Polska 1965 7.10 Bajki Pomysłowy wnuczek Grzybobranie odc 9 Polska 1984 7.20 Bajki Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka odc 22 7.30 Bajki Pomysłowy Dobromir Zimowy ogród odc 20 Polska 1973 1975 7.40 Bajki Wędrówki Pyzy odc 9 8.00 Panna z mokrą głową Na przekór losowi odc 4/6 Polska 1994 8.40 Parada oszustów Ładny gips odc 4 Polska 1976 9.50 Dom Zażalenie do Panna Boga odc 7 Polska 1980 11.35 Ranny w lesie film obyczajowy Polska 1963 13.00 Dzieci i ryby komedia Polska 1996 14.50 Mąż pod łóżkiem film obyczajowy Polska 1967 15.30 Człowiek który zdemoralizował komedia Polska 1967 16.05 Dziewczyna i chłopak Dochodzenie odc 4/6 Polska 1982 17.00 Bajki Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka odc 23 17.35 Bajki Zaczarowany ołówek Czerwony kur odc 25 Polska 1965 17.45 Bajki Pomysłowy wnuczek Grzybobranie odc 9 Polska 1984 17.55 Bajki Wędrówki Pyzy odc 9 18.20 Jan Serce Pożar serca odc 9/10 Polska 1981 19.20 Siedem stron świata Bomba odc 2/7 Polska 1974 20.00 Bajki Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka Testament Fileasa Foga odc 1 Polska 1978 20.25 Polskie drogi Na tropie odc 1/11 Polska 1977 21.55 Samowolka dramat obyczajowy Polska 1993 23.10 Aria dla atlety dramat obycajowy Polska 1979 0.55 Nowy Jork czwarta rano dramat obyczajowy Polska 1988 2.20 Nocny maraton filmowy z kinem wojennym Do krwi ostatniej odc 1/2 Polska 1978 3.55 Nocny maraton filmowy z kinem wojennym Do krwi ostatniej odc 2 Polska 1978 5.30 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Poznań z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Bydgoszcz z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2010 roku